RF communication systems are known. In general, RF communication systems contain one or more fixed units, one or more mobile units, and one or more portable units. The mobile and portable units may communicate with the fixed unit, or they may communicate among themselves. Such communication is in the form of information signals, which may be voice or data. In order for communication to take place, an RF communication system requires communication resources. These resources can be, for example, RF channels, pairs of RF channels (in the case of full duplex communication), or time slots in time division multiplexed (TDM) systems.
Allocation of such communication resources is often inefficient. Such allocation is frequently based on guesses concerning how heavily used or loaded the RF communication system will be, and once the assignment of communication resources has been made, such assignment is permanent in nature. Accordingly, a need arises for an efficient, automatic technique for temporarily allocating RF communication resources among RF communication systems.